


The Plan

by coveredbyroses



Series: Birthday Drabbles 2018 [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Penetration, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: You find yourself suddenly trapped between a demon and a soulless man.





	The Plan

You’re not sure how you got here, not even really sure where you are. You’re in a motel room—but it isn’t reality. Not your reality anyway. It’s called something…What is it when—

You gasp, deep and breathy when the warm, wet tongue that had been lapping at your folds suddenly slips into you.

Angels. You remember there were angels. There was—oh god—the tongue is thrusting now. There was a standoff…And then they’d tossed you in some sort of…

Universe. That’s it—no. Alternate universe. You can’t remember why…Oh yeah. Diversion. They’d needed a diversion.

And what a fucking diversion this is: Sam Winchester feasting on your cunt—who cares if he’s lacking a soul—And your head resting on the hard muscle of Dean Winchester’s thigh while he steadily inches his thick cock into your mouth. Who cares if he’s got black eyes?

The angels knew what they were doing. Why the hell would anyone want to fight this?

You can’t really blow Dean like this, so you lie still for him, let him hump up into your pliant mouth.

Sam’s working two fingers into your cunt now. Fuck, you can hear him slicking into you. Your knees are bent, framing his face, and and his hair tickles the insides of your thighs.

You moan around Dean’s girth as Sam scissors his fingers, stretching you; prepping you.

You can feel Dean swelling in your mouth, velvety-hard, and god, do you want to just drink him down.

Sam pulls away, fingers dragging slow and wet as they leave you. “Want your pussy now,” he rasps, slapping a big hand against the outside of your thigh as he rises. Dean follows his brother’s lead, pulling his length free from your mouth with a shallow groan.

The younger Winchester eases down on his back, legs stretched long, fingers tight at the root of his shaft. You absently lick your lips at the sight of it, longing for the taste. He rises to an elbow, smiles easy.

You smile back, slink towards him before easing a leg over his waist, He fits a hand at your hip, pulls until you’re brushing over the broad head of his dick.

The mattress dips behind you and there’s the unmistakable sound of a plastic cap popping open.

You slowly lower yourself over Sam’s thickness until he’s fully seated inside you, hard plane of his lower abdomen flush against the hood of your clit. You lean down, get two palms flat on the hunter’s chest to brace yourself.

You can hear Dean slicking himself up from behind, and then his lube-coated fingers are inching up to your back entrance, nudging at the tight ring of muscle. You take a slow, even breath as he works a finger into you. The small penetration is enough to make you clench around Sam, who groans and cants his hips, pushing himself impossibly deeper into your tightening channel.

Dean adds a second finger, and your back bows at the gentle stretch, fingertips pressing into the firm flesh of solid chest. Sam gets a grip on your spread thighs, smoothes his hands up and down the length of them as Dean starts to scissor his fingers. Your mouth falls open at the unreal sensation, icy heat zinging up your spine.

Dean’s fingers are gone in an instant, only to be replaced by the smooth, wet tip of his cock.

“Ready, sweetheart?” Dean rumbles in your ear.

“Ye––”

And then Sam coils a well-trained arm around your back and yanks you to his chest, leaving you ass-up and waiting.

And then both men are wildly pounding into you, in some kind of premeditated, choreographed rhythm.

Yeah. The angels knew what they were fucking doing.


End file.
